fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Moonlight Mirage★Pretty Cure
NOTE! The official 2015 Pretty Cure is Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Moonlight Mirage★Pretty Cure (ムーンライトミラージュ★プリキュア Mūnraito Mirāju★Purikyua) is part of Cure Believe's Pretty Cure fan series. It is stated to air February 1, 2015, which would replace Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! in its timeslot. The series's main motif focuses on night and space. Special: References in Moonlight Mirage★Pretty Cure Plot Moonlight Mirage★Pretty Cure episodes Everyone knows the Pretty Cure have been fighting for many years, but there is a source of their power: the Big Bang Star. With this item, mascots can send powers to the girls who qualify as Pretty Cure. But there is a group called Doomsday who grasps hold of the Big Bang Star. Without its power, there's no way to send the powers! Not unless the strongest mascots arrive to them. But there's a catch; traveling to Earth will cut the mascots' lives short... Join the newest Pretty Cure (Cures Galaxy, Planet, Crescent, and Spectrum) as they save the universe and the Big Bang Star! Characters Pretty Cure Hoshigumo Mitsuki (星雲みつき Hoshigumo Mitsuki) A relaxed girl that acts as her class's source of information. Mitsuki is rumored to have an IQ of 150, but with such an intelligence, she would rather read or do something that requires little physical action, so she does not talk to people as often as she wants. As Cure Galaxy (キュアギャラクシー Kyua Gyarakushī), her theme color is pink and is represented by stars. Wakusei Mika (惑星みか Wakusei Mika) The school's student council president, even though she's not really smart. Mika is a peacemaker which makes her loved by quite many students. Although on the outside she's super sweet, there are actually a lot of problems in her life that cause her to act colder at times. As Cure Planet (キュアプラネット Kyua Puranetto), her theme color is blue and is represented by circles. Tsukimi Yumi (月見ゆみ Tsukimi Yumi) Usually rumored to have been a troublemaker due to her behavior. Yumi is a little too hyper which causes many people to stay away from her. She wants to make friends, but she does not really know how to control her temper. She later is helped by the other Cures and attempts to be calmer. As Cure Crescent (キュアクレセント Kyua Kuresento), her theme color is silver and is represented by the moon. Gekkono Aya (月光乃あや Gekkōno Aya) A Pretty Cure ever since she was only ten years old. Aya likes to help newly born Pretty Cures but seems to be very mysterious. She keeps on saying that she wishes to help the mascots she used to know. While a year older than the others, she attends different classes, but hopes that one year, they might be together. As Cure Spectrum (キュアスペクトラム Kyua Supekutoramu), her theme color is rainbow, although mainly purple, and is represented by the rainbow. Mascots Supernova (スーパーノバ Sūpānoba) The main mascot of the team. He is usually one of the sweetest and strongest mascots, but he can be very strict at times. Unfortunately, he only has a time limit of a year on Earth, so he tries his best to help the Cures stop Doomsday before his time limit is up. Nyx (ニュクス Nyukusu) One of the strongest mascots, but died when on her search for the Pretty Cures. All that is known about her is that she always wanted to become a Pretty Cure instead. In episode 20, she is revealed to have reincarnated as Gekkono Aya. Doomsday Ultimate Fate (ウルチメイトフェイト Uruchimeito Feito) The main villain of the series and the leader of Doomsday. Unmei (運命 Unmei) The first subordinate of Doomsday to appear. Destin (デスティニー Desutinī) The second subordinate of Doomsday to appear. Tuho (ツホ Tsuho) The third subordinate of Doomsday to appear. Other Characters Hoshigumo Miyako (星雲みやこ Hoshigumo Miyako) and Hoshigumo Eiji (星雲えいじ Hoshigumo Eiji) Mitsuki's parents. Items Cosmic Changer (コズミックチェンジャー Kozumikku Chenjā) The transformation items of the Cures. It can be activated by saying Lovely! Pretty Cure Switch Start! Orbital Arrow The Cures' attack item, it is used like a bow and arrow in archery. With it, Cure Galaxy can perform Starry Reflection, Cure Planet can perform Rotation Action, Cure Crescent can perform Moonlight Illumination, and Cure Spectrum can perform Colorful Mirage. Trivia *Coincidentally, the first two Cures' names (Cure Galaxy and Cure Planet) and theme colors (pink and blue, respectively) are the same as the two Cures of Futari Wa Pretty Cure ~Universe System~. Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Fan Series Category:Moonlight Mirage★Pretty Cure Category:Space Themed Series